specialgleefandomcom-20200214-history
The St. Berry Team
For all the St. Berry shippers who'll never lose hope despite what the writers are smoking Check out the reasons why we love them here: Testimonials why we ship them. St. Berry is the romantic relationship and friendship between Jesse St. James and Rachel''' Berry. They can also be referred to as the 'Double Diva '''ship. ★Our Fellow St. Berrians: #Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon # #Littlemissbrittany888 #ILoveGlee #If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever #- ♥ - Some Slytherins marryGryffindors | '' Get over it. ★The Flawless St. Berry Cinema thumb|300px|right ''Hello'' is originally sung by Lionel Richie. It is the first song Rachel and Jesse sing together. When they meet for the first time at a local music library in the episode Hell-O, they give an impromptu performance of this song. After this, the two begin a secret relationship because they are in rival glee clubs, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. thumb|300px|right ''Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love'' is a song from A Chorus Line. This song was supposed to be sung in Hell-O when Rachel and Jesse have their date on Friday night after meeting in the library. Instead, when Rachel and Jesse are making out in a cutaway scene after their date in The Power of Madonna, the instrumental is playing in the background. thumb|300px|right ''Like a Virgin'' is a song that is featured in the episode The Power of Madonna. The song is originally sung by Madonna featured in her second studio album.. It is sung by Rachel and Jesse, Will and Emma, and Santana and Finn, although Rachel and Jesse are the main vocals. thumb|300px|right '[[Burning Up|''Burning Up]] is a song that is featured in the episode The Power of Madonna. The original song is used as a background song and can be heard when Brittany tells Santana to take Finn 's virginity since he is younger than her by three days. The song continues to be heard when Santana offers Finn to lose his virginity. Jesse's version of the song was originally supposed to be in the episode after Rachel refuses to have sex with him because she wants to stay a virgin, but it was cut. thumb|300px| Run Joey Run is a song featured in the episode Bad Reputation. The song is originally performed by David Geddes and is sung by Rachel, Noah, Jesse and Finn. It the song where Rachel triple-casts Noah, Jesse and Finn as her on-screen boyfriend in an attempt to raise her "bad girl" status in the school and on the Glist. They are offended to see they were all playing the same role and were edited in at different points during the video. thumb|right|300px ''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' is a song featured in the episode Bad Reputation. The song is performed by Rachel, Finn, Puck and Jesse. Rachel uses this song as a way to apologize to Jesse. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Jesse all have solos in this song, but it mostly features Rachel and Jesse's voices. thumb|right|300px ''Rolling in the Deep'' is sung by Jesse and Rachel in the episode Prom Queen as a duet to represent their broken relationship. It's the first time Jesse is seen since he, along with Vocal Adrenaline, won Regional's in Journey. ★Song Wish List You can add your song suggestions by clicking the "edit" link next to "Song Wishlist". If there are no cells available, right-click the table, choose "Row", and click" "Insert Row after" to type in your suggestion. <3 ★Featured Fanvid of the Week This Week's Featured Fanvid: jr - slow dancing in a burning room thumb|650px|left For the complete St. Berry fanvid playlist, click here. ★Random Featured Post: Current highlight: You SOURCE: Here ''' '''Previously Featured: Go Here ★Featured Fanfiction of the Week Title:The Seven Year Itch ' '''Author: Wallflower00 ' 'Rated: M ' '''Extract: As she went to wipe away the lonesome tear that had escaped her eye, she looked in the mirror once again. Kurt was right. She looked perfectly acceptable for a night on the town, but the stage lights would completely drown out her features. Just as she was about to apply a second and third coat of blush, there was a knock on the door. The stage manager peeked in just as Rachel had turned around. In his hands was a large bouquet of daisies. She smiled inwardly. Daisies were her favorite. Roses were beautiful, and lilies were sweet, but daisies had always been her top choice of flowers. "Knock knock," Gary said, as his smile filled the room. "You have a secret admirer that couldn't wait until the end of the show." "Who are they from?" Rachel asked, her voice going up an octave as suspension and interest tugged at her heart. "I was sworn to secrecy, but the accompanying card might give you a hint." Gary placed the bouquet on her makeup table as he began walking out of the room. He had barely shut the door before she had torn open the envelope to reveal her own personal mystery. On the card were scribbled two single sentences with no name to give a hint, but as she read the words, she didn't need one. She knew exactly who had sent the flowers. She held her breath as her heart rate increased, and she forced herself to read the card again. "You singing on Broadway in front of a sold out crowd? I told you it was an inevitability." Previously Featured: Go Here ★Official St. Berry Team Smiley Faces: :)> :D> :(> This is a smiley face that has a beard. More specifically, this is Dumbledore/Gandalf smiling. This is an extremely important smiley face because getting a smile from Dumbledore/Gandalf is the highest praise one can get. However, when Dumbledore/Gandalf is frowning, this is the ultimate showcase of sadness #:) #:D #:( This is a smiley face with luscious locks. You guessed it. This is Jesse St. James in smiley face form. Seeing Jesse happy is what any St. Berry shipper dreams of, but when he's sad, the whole St.Berry bubble cries for him ★St. Berrian Trivia *St. Berrians are very passionate people. *St. Berrians love to hug one another. *St. Berrians love St. Berry. *St. Berrians are among the calm shippers out there. *St. Berrians are sweet but can be deadly when push comes to shove. *St. Berrians love GIFs and images that are of St. Berry, Lea Michele, and Jonathan Groff. *St. Berrians love parties (especially GIF parties). *St. Berrians recognize March 27, 2011 as the birthday of this team page. *St. Berrians love each other. *St. Berrians stand with each other through thick and thin. *St. Berrians are probably the most charasmatic shippers you will EVER meet *There ain't no party like a St. Berry GIF party, 'cause a St. Berry GIF party don't stop. *St. Berrians are trying to lay low and stay away from the government because all the St. Berrians are married to one another. The government doesn't condone polygamy, but we can't let them stop our love. *St.Berrians love to give and receive mental/cyber hearts, hugs, and "I love you"'s. It's the only way to show our love on this wikia.♥♥ *St.Berrians want to end the ship wars. *St. Berrians are always there for one another, through the laughs and tears, through the hurt and the smiles. Always. *Lastly, St. Berrians always love to welcome new additions to the family. ♥ (Don't be shy, sign up as a St. Berrian and share with our love and bliss :D> ) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/9/97/Tumblr_lojh549n8R1qjrillo1_500.gif Category:Teams